Within the framework of cellular/mobile networks (GSM, CDMA, GPRS, EDGE, 3G etc being instances of such network infrastructures), the currently existing methods for communication are implemented using one or more channels from one or more base stations (BSs) of the network infrastructure of one cellular/mobile service provider. Each channel can contribute to the data transmission and hence the overall data rate can be increased when more than one channel is used.
However, where more than one channels are to be used some changes need to be made in the network infrastructure as the existing technique require co-ordination of transmissions and other functions among one or more BSs, and some other functions performed by the service provider. Also, multi-channel communication may not have been implemented in many places and is hence not available. Further, even in places where multi-channel communication has been implemented, it may not have been implemented under a uniform telecommunications' standard (such as GSM, CDMA etc) and hence may not be available in a roaming environment from one place to another. If a mobile is in cell K of a cellular/mobile service provider, the Quality of Service (QoS) of the data transmissions from BSs belonging to cells other than cell K may not be of an acceptable level and other techniques may have to be incorporated for improving it.
Since the total number of channels available in a cell may be predetermined, the network infrastructure of the cellular/mobile service provider may not be able to sustain the demand as the number of users demanding such a service grows. Also the cost of getting this service from a single cellular/mobile service provider may be high. Further, such a service may not be available to roaming users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,229 discloses a method for combining channels from the same cellular/mobile service provider in order to increase the data rate for communication between a mobile station (MS) and a high speed data server connected to the base station controller. That method requires that several channels of the same cellular/mobile service provider must be available in the same cell for communication to take place. Also several hand-offs need to occur simultaneously that could slow down the data transfer as it will require availability of that many channels in neighboring cells as well. Even though the channels are controlled independently, the overall network infrastructure still requires changes such as inverse multiplexers and intelligent peripherals.
WO Patent Publication No. 2004016019 describes a method for combining channels either from the same cellular/mobile service provider or from two different cellular/mobile service providers. The method is applicable to all channels being of an identical type (all GSM as described) and further the method requires changes to the network infrastructure as well as roaming agreements among the two or more cellular/mobile service providers. Both the methods in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,229, and WO2004106019 are concerned with increasing the data rate for communication between a mobile station (MS) and a data server that communicates with the network infrastructure of the cellular/mobile service provider.